


Taking The Darkness

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Danny Mahealani, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Come Swallowing, Dethan, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Guardian Angel, Love, M/M, Redemption, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Danny Mahealani, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Danny knows all about the supernatural because he is a supernatural being. I let you all guess what kind just like Ethan has to guess though. Danny decides that he's going to take the darkness away from Ethan. A shower and the school locker room are involved. Enjoy Written back in 2017.





	Taking The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly if I did there would have been do death at end of Season 3b and no breaking up either.
> 
> AN: This was an idea I came up with of a way to save Ethan and Aiden both. I don't know if I'll write the second part with Lydia and Aiden though. I wrote this over year ago and never thought of the second part. My muse is out of whack again. My Muse sort of went wild with the idea at the time so hope you all like.
> 
> This does not keep with the shows story line just my sand box. I wrote last January 2017 after re-watching season 3b finale where was beyond heartbroken since I had never watched the ending of it. This is Danny and Ethan though with mentions of others from the show. 
> 
> AN2: I loved the series finale of the show where Ethan got his happy ending with Jackson. Please no flames.

Ethan watched Danny change trying to be discrete about it since he didn't want to seem like he was starring. He didn't look away in time and Danny looked back at him. It seemed like forever that the other teen held his gaze. He tried to look away, but he couldn't and he watched as Danny got dressed. He needed to look away, but it was like a train wreck, he couldn't stop watching. He would give anything to touch Danny's body, but he had no clue why. Granted he was gay and Danny was hot and his target, but he felt another reason to do so. It was like he was being pulled towards Danny.

 

Ethan heard a locker close and it finally broke the spell that had him watching Danny. After another minute he saw Danny walking towards the door thankfully, but he was still feeling uncomfortably warm. He grabbed what he needed going towards the showers since everyone else had already left. He didn't feel cold ever and now his skin was feverish so he turned on the water making it ice cold. He stood there for a good minute or two letting it wash over him. He hadn't felt like this since the first time he'd joined with his brother making their true alpha form.

 

However, back then Ethan didn't feel this turned on at the same time he felt his body was burning up. He'd swear it was like what his mom used to say about animals when it was mating season. The male animals had to mate just as much as the females laid down for them. He still hadn't gotten it though especially since he liked guys. He sure as hell wasn't finding any woman, but damn did he really want to find Danny and have some fun. It actually startled him when his thoughts went to that. Switching back and forth on who was on top, if it was Danny he wouldn't mind taking it.  
Ethan wasn't paying attention because of the heat that was taking him over. Plus his mind kept drifting to Danny and what he'd like to do and have done to him. The icy water didn't even feel cold at the moment either. He had his eyes closed, but the second he felt a hand wrap around his cock they flew open. He let out a growl by mistake, but it was one of pleasure.

 

"I saw you watching me and I don't mind, Ethan, but I got to say, I'd rather do, than watch," Danny said moving his hand painfully slow up and down Ethan's hardened member. He smiled hearing the moans coming from Ethan as his other hand moved to his chest playing with his nipples. His mouth was moving over Ethan's back while he did the other things.

 

Ethan closed his eyes again leaning into Danny while his hips thrust up into Danny's moving hand. The locker room hadn't been the only place that Ethan had been drawn into Danny's gaze. He'd found himself watching him many times and he was hoping right now wasn't another one of his dreams. He mostly had nightmares, but lately he'd been dreaming about Danny big time.

 

Danny smiled biting down on the spot where he could feel Ethan's pulse. He knew all about Ethan, but he'd been having fun all week pretending he didn't. The second he'd saw Ethan in the hall going towards the library he'd gone too that second day of school. He couldn't exactly just go straight up to him then, but Ethan hadn't let up on watching him.

 

Danny's hand twisted at the base of Ethan cock before moving it back up a little faster this time hearing the werewolf moaning. "Have you been having a hard time keeping your eyes to yourself? Wondering why you're burning up when you're near me? Like right now you feel like you're on fire, except where my hands are moving," Danny grinned moving his hand that had been playing with Ethan's nipples down to his ass. His middle finger running down the crack coming to his hole getting even more pleasured sounds from Ethan. "Want to guess? Or should I stop now?"

 

Ethan groaned feeling everything that Danny was doing like it was ice on his body. "I don't know," He chocked out feeling his orgasm building. He hadn't noticed anything about Danny that would make him special. He smelled like all the other humans did, nothing said werewolf about him, except for his last name he'd thought at first. It did mean full moon after all, but he'd ruled it out, however he was starting to rethink it all now.

 

Danny didn't stop moving his hand and after three more jerks of his wrist Ethan was cumming. Danny watched it covering the shower wall, but he knew that Ethan wasn't done yet. He was a werewolf after all; he was going to have him before this was over. He moved forward so that Ethan was flush against the shower wall facing it. He turned the water off before going to his knees moving Ethan's legs apart going after what he wanted not giving Ethan time to recover from his first orgasm.

 

Ethan shouted Danny's name hoping no one was around as Danny's tongue worked it's way into his ass. His head rested against the cool titled wall as he pushed backwards welcoming the invasion. He had only let someone do this once and he had known Aiden was close by to have his back. He trusted only his brother, but something told him he could trust Danny. He was always on top after that one time, but he needed this right now.  
Danny held Ethan's cheeks apart fucking his tongue into him as far as it would go. He worked Ethan open feeling just how tight he was as he pulled his tongue free adding a finger instead. He heard the curses coming from Ethan's mouth as he stretched him, working him open adding a second finger going slow until the sounds coming from Ethan made no sense at all. He snaked his hand between the wall and Ethan's body moving his hand over his stomach getting some of the cum from before on his fingers.

 

Ethan could feel his fangs cutting into his lip as he suppressed a howl of pleasure as Danny pushed three fingers into him. Danny ran his free hand over Ethan's ass touching ever inch of it before pulling his fingers free. He pushed his tongue back into Ethan using his teeth this time too causing the werewolf to let out a howl he couldn't stop. He'd tried, but it broke free and he felt his second orgasm break free. Ethan's body and the wall being covered once again with his cum.

 

~DE ED~

 

Danny stood up backing up moving away from Ethan for a moment. He watched as the werewolf's body shook in pleasure. Ethan was breathing heavy and his eyes were bright red and his fangs were still showing. He turned around looking at Danny his back resting against the shower wall as his eyes connected with Danny's. "What are you?" he asked trying to think of the things he knew about that Danny could be, but he would have known right away.

 

"I told you to guess, I'm not going to just tell you," Danny said, "After all you're supposed to be watching me, you are a werewolf, an alpha," he grinned moving into Ethan's personal space watching his eyes go from red to their usual brown. He would have thought Ethan would have growled at him, but he didn't. "As for the way you're feeling, it won't stop not until to we have sex,"

 

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ethan asked, but he didn't growl, why he had no clue, he should want to get away from Danny, from what he'd done. He couldn't believe he'd missed whatever Danny was, but he was something. There was no way he'd feel like this if Danny was human.

 

"I tried to warn you, but I guess the dreams made it worse on you," Danny stated before taking a hold of Ethan's face crashing their mouths together kissing Ethan. It was needy and Danny felt Ethan's arms going around his back bringing him closer. The kiss got even more heated when Ethan opened his mouth battling Danny's tongue. He could feel his body heating up again as their cocks brushed together. Ethan didn't know why he was giving into Danny. He craved him like someone would crave food or air.

 

Ethan was the one that moved them this time so that Danny's back was against the tile holding his hands above his head in one of his. His other hand moved down taking hold of Danny's erection jacking him as their mouths never separated until he was gasping for air. Danny rolled his head to the side letting Ethan have better access to his neck. The werewolf sucked and nipped where Danny's pulse was racing from this. Danny closed his eyes bucking against Ethan shouting as his cock erupted in hot jets of cum.

 

Ethan went down to his knees thinking he was going to take a hold of Danny's cock in his mouth, but he didn't get a chance. Danny was face to face with him pushing him backwards until he was flat on his back. It should worry him being in this position, but he couldn't bring himself to let his mind put into perspective how this could end.

 

Danny started kissing Ethan again moving his hand to his side moving it in circles as his other hand took hold of his own cock lining it up with Ethan's ass. He looked into Ethan's eyes asking for permission pulling from the kiss. They both needed this, but he wasn't going to do it until he got a yes. "You have to say the words out loud," Danny said after Ethan nodded.

 

"Fuck me, do it," Ethan growled out his head going back against the floor feeling Danny's leaking head against the rim of his ass. He wanted it, his wolf was begging for it, he wanted Danny to fuck him.

 

Danny didn't need to be told a second time, he took hold of Ethan's hips pushing into the werewolf feeling his own body's fever starting. He groaned at how tight Ethan was as he took his cock in his tight passage. He pulled back before pushing in again, he'd bet twenty bucks on the fact that Ethan hadn't ever bottomed before, he was too tight to have had anything inside of him besides a tongue or fingers.

 

Ethan moved his hands over Danny's back needing something to hold onto. He might have had his ass ate out, but he'd never let anyone do this and it was intrusive and made him ache deep in his stomach in a good way. Danny wasn't even all the way in him when he pulled back out for the third time. His eyes were shut tight shouting Danny's name as he hit against his prostate finally burring himself all the way inside of his ass. He felt Danny's balls flush against him and he didn't mean to, but his claws sank into Danny's skin just an inch.

 

Danny groaned feeling Ethan's claws in his ass cheeks trying to pull him closer. He'd heal later, but it turned him on, "Tell me, Ethan, has anyone else ever fucked you with their dick? I know from the way you act you've had sex, you don't hide who you are or what you want, but I bet you have never done this," he said against Ethan's ear before biting just below his ear. "It makes me want you that much more, turns me on like mad, my cock's branding your ass, no one is touching you again," Danny said before claiming Ethan's mouth not giving him a chance to answer him as he felt Ethan rutting against him trying to get him to move.

 

Danny pulled back still holding onto Ethan's mouth with his own tongue's battling again as took hold of Ethan's legs moving them up putting them against his back. He took hold of Ethan's hips again lining his cock up differently so with every thrust into him he was connecting against Ethan's prostate. It was slow at first until he was sure he wasn't going to hurt Ethan. His thrust became harsher, sharper slamming into him pulling a stream of words from Ethan's mouth as they separated from their kiss.

 

Ethan tried to put his hand around his own cock, but Danny wouldn't let him. "Not going last," he was lost in pleasure as Danny kept going not giving up with the force of his thrusts. "Danny, oh god,"

 

"Look at me, Ethan, I want to see you fall apart, your so damn hot, not just your temperature either, you're mine, you want to cum? Want me to fill your ass with my cum marking you as mine in ever damn way? I've been waiting on you ever since that first dream years ago, I protected you for this moment, no one was going to have you but me," Danny said.

 

"Yes, I need...Fuck," Ethan couldn't think at all and some of what Danny was saying confused him, but he pushed it away for now. He didn't look away from Danny as the thrusts mixed between sharp and rough to slow and sweet, he was going to die if he didn't cum soon.

 

Danny watched Ethan eyes as he thrust over and over into his werewolf, his man, his everything. He watched Ethan's crimson red eyes look into his own electric blue eyes revealing a part of him as they both came together Danny's hand covering Ethan's heart taking all the darkness from him in that moment too.

 

Ethan moaned bringing Danny down into a heated kiss as he felt light going through his body. He felt like his soul was being cleansed as they continued to rock. His was body feeling cool as he pulled back, resting his head against Danny's. "Don't worry, Ethan, you're still a werewolf, an alpha to boot, I just took the darkness from your soul." Danny said watching Ethan search him for an answer to what he was, "You're a good person, took me a week to realize it was you," Danny smirked before slipping from Ethan's body.

 

Ethan groaned at the loss of Danny inside of him. He was sore, but it felt good and he had so many questions right now. Danny stood up taking hold of Ethan's hand pulling him to his feet putting his arms around him. He held him as they started kissing Ethan again his hands moving over his sides. Ethan moaned feeling something else wrapping around him that weren't arms at all. He looked up at Danny seeing the sun from outside hitting on the wall revealing the shadow of Danny's wings.

 

Ethan laughed looking up at Danny, "Really, you're an angel?" the laugh was more of him trying to process how this seemed so unreal, but then again he was a werewolf.

 

"We exist," Danny said, "Lydia is one too, she's just going to have a lot harder time with your brother," he laughed, "And I'm more of a guardian, than an arch angel, I'm just sorry I couldn't stop certain things in your life, I tried, but fate is a bitch," he tightened his wings around Ethan before landing in his house inside his room.

 

"My brother has always been the most stubborn between us, don't let her give up on trying to save him," Ethan said looking at Danny. There was good somewhere in his brother and he knew if anybody had a chance at saving his brother it had to be an actual Angel.

"Lydia just has her job cut out for her, she can easily handle him, she has a really big heart and gives so many second chances," Danny said retracting his wings, "You want to have a turn? Or you want to sleep?"

 

Ethan looked at the bed behind them and back at Danny, "Sleep first, then I can have that angel ass of yours," he smiled because he actually felt like he could sleep for once without nightmares or waking up screaming. "You're also going to use those wings later, my dick is aching just thinking about it,"

 

"Sleep first," Danny said pushing Ethan backwards on the bed watching him bounce and make a noise he knew he would deny from being caught off guard. Danny moved up getting behind him pulling him in once Ethan was on his side facing away from him. "You're both worth saving, none of what you did was your fault, you survived life," he said before closing his eyes wrapping his arm and wings securely around Ethan.

 

~THE END~


End file.
